


感官疲勞

by Someone1433



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 就一個溫馨小短文。兩人同居設定，損友在去年年底的小腦洞 (以下複製對話)================================友：花木一定是在看電視的時候先把木吉喬成自己躺得最蘇的姿勢　然後花宮對電視沒興趣就開始把手從短褲的褲腳摸進去友：開始產生木吉每次做完乳頭都會種很久的感覺友：還會瘀青的那種（幻覺）友：衣服擦到還會抖（超幻覺）我：然後傷快好花宮決定再補上的時候　木吉肯定還是乖乖地讓著友：結果變成碰到乳頭就很turn on的狀態
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei, 花木, 花木花
Kudos: 1





	感官疲勞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pptaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/gifts).



星期天下午

花木兩人悠閒的看著電視轉播籃球賽

「真。」木吉從眼神到語氣都充滿了無奈，甚至連往下看正在自己褲頭蠢蠢欲動的手都懶得。

「嗯？」花宮有些失望地甸量著手中的陽具，絲毫沒有覺得自己做錯事被抓包。「你今天怎麼這麼沒精神。」

「還不是你每次都亂摸，我也是會感官疲勞的啊！」木吉有些暴氣的喊。

「是嗎。」

花宮的聲音有些不妙。木吉緊張的低頭看了眼對方，心裡晚一拍的暗道自己不該沒事引火上身。

果不其然，木吉感覺到一隻冰涼的手伸進了上衣，隨後仍泛著瘀青的右乳頭被狠狠的擰了一把。

木吉倒吸一口氣。就算閉上眼，也能感受到花宮無聲的冷笑。尖銳的指尖刮過自己微抬的龜頭。

「說好的感官疲勞呢？嗯？」


End file.
